


Discipline Teaching

by Keitmeg



Series: The Dolan Twins and Grethan [1]
Category: The Dolan Twins
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Classroom, Ethan is Savage, Ethan is a Loving Teacher, Grayson Puts Him in Place, Grayson is a Creepy Student, Grethan, M/M, he helps him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitmeg/pseuds/Keitmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pack of Dabbles.</p><p>1- Savage student Ethan gets a reality check by Mr. Scruppy.<br/>2- The creepy student in Mr. Asshelmet's classroom is causing some troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Dabble

**Author's Note:**

> Watch TYPES OF STUDENTS by Dolan Twins before reading this.

 

 

 **E** than Dolan is the kind of student no teacher wants to deal with when it’s ass o’clock, or any other time at all.

He’s usually very violent with the other male students, and he certainly proved his point just a few weeks ago when he got into that one nasty argument with a goody-goody student who was only trying to remind their teacher of the homework he was supposed to collect.  

He is also a little disrespectful. In the sense that he thinks that no one is above him and that he has everything under his control. He’d be hitting on girls in the middle of a lesson, and he’d always be on his phone, talking loud to disturb the students. And if the teachers demanded that he changes his attitude, he’d be making fun of them in his own disrespectful ways.

He is pretty... savage.

Today, Ethan Dolan goes overboard when he shouts at his teacher to keep quite because he wasn’t hearing anything on the phone.

And Mr. Scruppy has had enough.

Always getting disrespected and made fun of by that arrogant student. Enough is enough. Every man has his limits and Mr. Scruppy has decided that getting a little revenge would universally satisfy him, and put the savage in place.

He gave him detention. And he knew he was going to be the only one getting detention and it felt good.

 

Mr. Scruppy is sitting at his desk, keeping watch over Ethan who has already handed in his phone and all the electronics the kids use these days. But it was only under the threat to kick him out that he complied and agreed to hand them over, the kid is a hard case.

Ethan is looking back at his teacher, a cocky smirk taunting his thin lips. “Aren’t you going to guilt trip me into toning it down a little bit, get my priorities in check and focus on school?”

Mr. Scruppy keeps silent.

Ethan snakes his tongue out fleetingly, leaning forward on his table. “What is it, _Dennis_?” He relents, playfully. “Why won’t you act like the model teacher you’re always trying to be?”

Mr. Scruppy leaves his seat, hears the chair creak beneath him as if to protest his decision to approach that haughty kid. But he ignores it, and he saunters towards this _Ethan_ , meeting his glare head on.

“That’s more like it,” Ethan drawls, “you really get easily provoked, Dennis, that could put you in awfully embarrassing situations.”

Listen to him, there is not even an ounce of respect in his words, or his tone for that matter. Just where was this guy raised, in a barn? But his parents aren't probably to blame, it's just in this guy's nature to belittle everyone and everything.

“Just give me my phone back,” Ethan tilts his head, trying to gauge for the other’s sympathy, “at least it’s not as boring as this.”

Just then, the teacher’s hand darts forward like a spear cutting through the air and it clutches Ethan’s hair from the back. Ethan winces when his head gets pulled backwards.

“What-…” he grunts, “what are you doing?”

Without any other warning, Ethan’s lips get seized by the teacher’s in a rough kiss. At first, he groans into the kiss, a little side of him wanting to resist, but his tensed frames gradually relax and he’s soon kissing his teach back. But the dizzy and warm feeling is gets interrupted as Mr. Scruppy pulls away, and he looks Ethan in the eyes with his defiant ones, it immediately sends a shiver down Ethan’s spine.

“I’m not here to entertain you.” The teacher says. He lets go of the other’s hair by giving his head a little shove.

It’s curt, and it’s short-lived, but something just right then changes in Ethan, and he feels like Dennis can actually tame him, it's arousing.


	2. Second Dabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creepy student in Mr. Asshelmet's classroom is causing some trouble.

 

 

 **T** here’s this student in Mr. Asshelmet’s class who is just so… creepy.

Sometimes, he’d bring food in his side pockets, and he’d eat it off his table. Now Mr. Asshelmet has overlooked this kid’s behavior for more than an occasion, but the other students are starting to complain about him -not about his eating habits, but his odd behavior.

What'shis name again?

Oh, Grayson.

Mr. Asshelmet has decided to have a very long chat with Grayson about his odd behavior, try to get him to correct it and just act like a normal kid.

 

So when classes were over, Mr. Asshelmet called Gray over and asked if he can have a word with him. And because the other guy is creepy, he only chuckled without agreeing or refusing, the teacher guessed it was a yes.

“Some girls said you were bothering them, is that true, Grayson?”

Said male is standing by his teacher’s desk, his eyes on the floor as he shakes his head.

“Are you sure?” The teacher asks in a deceptively calm voice, “Because many female students complained about the same thing.”

Grayson nods, and the teacher doesn’t know what to really make of that.

“Grayson, you’re not really giving me anything here, you need to try harder than that.”

Grayson then takes the straps of his back bag off, and the teacher watches him intently as Grays opens the bag and takes out a notebook and a pencil, and he puts them on his teacher’s desk.

Mr. Asshelmet eyes the objects with a furrow. “What is this?”

“I was walking down the stairs the other day and found these,” he says. His voice is a little husky. “I know I shouldn’t have but I opened the notebook to look for a name.”

After hearing that, the teacher lifts the said notebook and opens it, searches for a name and finds the name of the same girl who complained to him about being harassed by the creepy Grayson.

“I tried to give it to her, but she wouldn’t even listen.”

The understanding downs on the teacher and he soon finds himself nodding.

“Am I in trouble?” Grayson asks, his eyes do a slight glint that makes something in the teacher’s heart ache.

“No,” he assures, now lifting up to stand before his student, “trying to return this to its owner was the right thing to do, and I’ll make sure to clarify the misunderstanding the next session.” He says, now shoving his hands into his side pockets afterGrayson nods. “I don’t think it’s in my place to tell someone to change who they are, but you already got into trouble because of this, so maybe I should give some heads-up.”

Grayson scowls.

“Try to change the way you look, try to engage more in conversations with your classmates because you’re obviously a good kid and they’re going to continue to misunderstand you if you don’t try harder than this.” He says, smiling amiably all the while, “I’m sure if you set your mind to it nothing is going to stand in your way.”

Grayson only nods.

“And I’ll be here if you need any help.”

 

Mr. Asshelmet goes home, prepares his dinner because there’s no one here to make it for him, not a wife, not a husband. He guesses that being gay kind of snatches away a lot of perks from you, but he’s decided this life for him and he’s happy with it.

He sleeps after watching his favorite late night talk show.

 

In the next morning, Mr. Asshelmet walks into his classroom, yawning because not enough sleep was involved. He takes his booklets and notes out of his briefcase, greets his students since it’s a new day and hopefully it’s the promise of good beginnings.

He’s writing down the date on the board when the uproar behind him picks up. He turns around to tell off his students but then he finds some guy standing by Grayson’s seat.

Blonde tips on his new hairdo, white muscle tee that reflects the color of his sun kissed skin and those tight muscles waging the male population’s jealousy.

Something about his face looks familiar, and when guy smiles so sweetly to him, the teacher then recognizes him.

“Grayson!” The teacher gushes on, a little lost for words.

The girls gasp at the name, they blush, glancing up at him and giggling beneath their breath.

“Well, you’re a little late, but take your seat” -the teacher ushers- “we’re starting a new lesson today.”

 

When it’s over, the teacher watches as the girls surround Grayson’s table, flaunting over him and admiring his...well, everything. Mr. Asshelmet smiles assuredly to himself, Grayson won’t fall in any trouble now, hopefully.

The sun is sinking beyond the horizon, urging everyone to leave home and relax after a long day. And Mr. Asshelmet collects his things again and leaves after bidding his colleagues goodbye. Outside, waiting by his car, he finds Grayson.

“Grayson, what 'you doing here?”

Grayson shrugs slightly. He pushes off of the car’s hood and approaches his teacher. “I just wanted to thank you.” He says, and the teacher beams and waves a hand in a ‘you don’t need to’ kind of gesture, “was wondering if I’d invite you to a cup of coffee.”

“Grayson, you know I can’t.” The teacher says, looking apologetic.

“I just want to do something for you in return,” Grayson insists, “you really helped me out and it’s all thanks to you that people want to be my friends.”

The puppy eyes work wonders on the teacher as he finally acquiesces and accepts the invitation.

 

He never knew that four years after that, he’d be living with the same man under the same roof and sharing the same bed.

Destiny is a funny thing.


End file.
